This invention relates to a coating composition. More specifically, this invention relates to a polyester fiber coating composition characterized by the fact that it enables polyester fibers to acquire excellent smoothness, elastic resilience and compressive recovery, as well as high resistance to permanent setting.
Compared with fibers made of nylon, acryl resin, polyvinyl chloride, or polypropylene, polyester fibers have higher elastic resilience and compressive recovery, hence, they are preferably used as the staple fibers for padding cotton used in making comforters, pillows, kilting material, and the like. In conventional methods, polyester fibers are adhered to an organoalkoxysilane, such as an amino radical-containing alkoxysilane, or an epoxy radical-containing alkoxysilane to acquire feathery touch and fibrous characteristics, to improve elastic resilience and compressive recovery, and to reduce permanent setting by fatigue such as the methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open [Kokai or Unexamined] Nos. 49-133698 [133,698/74], 50-48293 [48,293/75], and 62-41379 [41,379/87]. However, in these methods, the alcohol generated from the organoalkoxysilane used in processing pollutes the operation environment and may even cause fire hazard or explosion which are problems. In another method disclosed by Japanese Patent No. [Kokoku]48-17514 [17,514/73], the polyester fibers are processed using a mixture of an amino radical-containing organopolysiloxane and an epoxy radical-containing organopolysiloxane with a high degree of polymerization. However, although the polyester fibers processed using this method have excellent smoothness and lubricating properties, the elastic resilience end compressive recovery are nevertheless poor. This is a disadvantage.